Silicon photonic (SiP) transceivers can transport high data loads over long distances, and are therefore useful in data center applications. Single mode or small core, multimode optical fiber is desired in these applications because it can support high bandwidths. Currently, it is difficult to couple a SiP laser and an optical fiber at low cost. Further, it is difficult to couple small mode field light sources having a high numerical aperture with a single mode or a small core multimode fiber.
Accordingly, there is a desire for improved coupling devices that can couple a laser module to small core multimode or single mode fiber.